Luna
by SecretlySlytherin
Summary: One word, thats all she could say....Luna. HrLu i love this paring its adorable! as always please review!


**Disclamer:**Sadly I do not own a thing...I'm just barrowing!

**Warning:**This is a FemSlash(girl and girl relations) if you have a problem with this, please go back. Thank you

**A/N:**This one is for Dana...it's a little more on the angst side than the fluff side...sorry about that! But not to worry! I have another one in the works! and it's ALL fluff!

**Special Thanks:**To my Beta Dani! I love you hun!

* * *

**Luna**

Hermione sighed as she closed her book. It was late, and she was about to leave when in walked Luna Lovegood. She didn't seem to notice Hermione was there, but proceeded to get down on all fours and crawl around the room, lifting up cushions and the like as she went. When she reached Hermione's feet, she picked up her right foot, then her left, examining the underneath of them.

"For the love of Merlin, what are you doing Luna?" Hermione ask, brow furrowed.

The blonde looked up, as if just noticing she wasn't alone.

"I've lost them, have you seen them?" Luna asked, her eyes were big, unfocused, as if she just awoke from a dream. Unless Hermione was imagining things, it looked like Luna was about to cry.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked gently, kneeling down with the younger girl.

"My earrings, the ones my mother gave me, the radish ones." Hermione could see the tears start to fall as she spoke.

"I've lost them, I can't find them any where." Luna said sniffing.

Hermione reached in her pocket and pulled out a pair of red radish earrings, smiling softly, she held them out to Luna. Luna gazed down at Hermione's hand in disbelieve.

"Where did, how did you get them?" Luna asked.

"I found them a little while ago; I was going to give them to you tomorrow." Hermione felt sorry for Luna, and a little guilty, she knew all the other girls teased her; she had done it herself, especially about those earrings, she never realized they meant so much to Luna.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered to Luna, looking into her dreamy blue eyes. Suddenly, Luna pulled Hermione into a bone breaking hug, and was sobbing on her shoulder uncontrollably. Hermione was taken aback, but she eventually relaxed and hugged Luna back, she sat there and rocked Luna in her arms, gently whispering in her ear.

"Shhh, it's ok Luna, shhhh." Hermione continued whispering soothingly to her until she seemed to calm down. Luna took in a shaky breath and slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from Hermione.

"Are you alright Luna?" Hermione asked her, the concern plain in her eyes. Luna nodded her head slowly, while taking in another shaky breath.

"Yes, it's just; no one has ever said that to me before." Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, and she felt a surge of anger. No one deserved to be treated the way Luna was, it just wasn't fair!

"I don't even know why you said it, but you didn't need to, I was just, overwhelmed. _I'm_ sorry." Luna said. Looking down at the floor.

A single tear rolled down Luna's cheek. Hermione wiped it away, tilting Luna's face to look her in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Luna, not a thing!"

Hermione didn't know why she did what she did next. It was a feeling she had, something strong, that made her want to. Sitting there looking into Luna's eyes, she felt something she had never felt before. She leaned in and gently, almost shyly, and pressed her lips against Luna's. She expected Luna to push her away, but instead the younger girl brought one hand up to caress Hermione's cheek. While placing her other hand shakily on Hermione's waist. Hermione sighed and tentively ran her tongue along Luna's bottom lip. Luna slowly opened her mouth, pulling Hermione closer to her.

Hermione was shy at first, peeking her tongue into the blonde's mouth. She felt Luna relax, and moan when she nibbled on her bottom lip. That gave Hermione more confidence, and she kissed Luna even more fiercely than before. Needing it, it was like Hermione was alive for the first time, her whole body was tingling with chilling flames. Hermione slowly slid her hands up and down Luna's back, untucking her shirt as she went. She continued to go slow giving the younger girl the chance to stop her, but Luna just continued kissing her back, just a desperately. Hermione slowly stated undoing Luna's shirt from the bottom, she got it open just below her Bra, but the need for skin to skin contact was to great. She couldn't resist any more, so she gently touched her hand to Luna's smooth alabaster skin.

On the contact Luna tore her mouth away from Hermione's, and moaned. Hermione took advantage of Luna's exposed throat, she licked up the length of her neck and Luna's reaction was unexpected. She shifted her position so that she was straddling Hermione. She wound her hands in Hermione's bushy hair, moaning with pleasure. Hermione almost fell backwards because of Luna's quick movements, but she quickly adjusted to the other girl's weight. Hermione licked and sucked her way along Luna's neck, leaving her mark, so that everyone would know that Luna was hers.

She was gently running her hands along Luna's perfectly smooth body, when Luna bent her head down to capture Hermione's lips once again, undoing Hermione's shirt, she gently slid it off Hermione's shoulders. Hermione shuddered as the cool air came in contact with her flushed skin, she pulled Luna closer for warmth. Luna continued to run her hands up and down Hermione's body, and then she slowly cupped one of Hermione's breasts'. It was Hermione's turn to moan, she felt Luna gently pushing her backwards, and she didn't put up a fight.

When Hermione was finally lying on the ground, Luna started kissing her way down her body. When she got to Hermione's belly button, she slowly dipped her tongue in and out of it causing Hermione to squirm in anticipation. Then she kissed her way back up the older girls body, and began kissing her again, her tongue plunging in hungrily, her hand crept down Hermione's body landing at the top of her skirt. She played with the zipper for a while, before slowly unzipping it, and sliding it down Hermione's body. Hermione had lifted her hips to let Luna take off her skirt. She moaned as Luna played with the top of her underwear teasing, but making sure it was ok at the same time. Hermione looked Luna in the eyes and nodded. When Luna reached her hand into Hermione's pants, her world exploded! All she could say was one word.

"Luna."

"Yes?" Came Luna's dreamy voice form somewhere across the room. "Oh, I thought you were asleep, I just came back looking for my earrings, I found them though."

Hermione opened her eyes to find her self slipping off of the cushion she had been sitting on. It was later than before. The D.A. meeting was well past over, and she was still in the Room of Requirement. She must have fallen asleep. Hermione looked over at Luna, who was putting her radish earrings on. Luna smiled dreamily at her.

"Sorry if I woke you, I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." She called happily, as she was walking out the door.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She could still feel Luna, touching her, tasting her, inside her. She sighed again and a word escaped her lips, one word.

"Luna."

**The End**


End file.
